1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to removing and installing adapter, or feature cards in a computer system. More specifically, a system is disclosed which allows changing the adapter cards in the computer system without having to remove the cover from the entire computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical computer systems include a system board which includes a microprocessor and other application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), such as memory controllers, input/output (I/O) controllers, and the like, electrically connected to one another by wiring layers. Also, most computers include slots for additional adapter cards which can connect the chips on the cards to the microprocessor and/or other chips on the system board, to provide additional function to the computer system. Typical functions that a user might add to a computer include additional memory, fax/modem capability, sound cards, graphics cards or the like. The slots included on the system board generally include in-line electrical connectors having electrically conductive lands which receive exposed tabs on the adapter cards. The I/Os of the chips on the cards are connected to the tabs. The connector is then electrically connected to the microprocessor, or the like through the previously mentioned wiring layers.
In conventional computer systems, a user must power off the system and first remove the cover from the entire computer system before the additional card(s) can be accessed. This is true whether an existing card is being removed and/or a new card is being added to the computer. Often, it is a time consuming operation to remove and replace the cover of the computer system. Several metal screws must be removed and then reinstalled, and the cover frequently requires very precise alignment before it seats on the computer frame. Also, the actual installation of the card into the adapter slot can be a painstaking and time consuming operation, since the user is required to precisely align the card and slot, without the aid of any type of alignment device, and exert sufficient (but not too much) pressure for electrical contact to be made, without damaging the card or connector.
Therefore, it can be seen that a need exists for a computer system which would allow a user to change the hardware configuration of a computer by removing a feature card from and/or installing a feature card into a computer system without the need of removing the actual cover from the computer system. Additionally, a system would be advantageous that would assist the user in aligning the card and connector to ensure proper electrical connection and avoid damage to either component.